With development of Internet technologies, it has become one part of people's lives to access various resources by using networks for entertainment, study, and work. Usually, resources can be accessed only after login and verification of permissions.
In a conventional login method, a terminal always directly submits a login request to a server, and the terminal invokes a login interface to perform login. Identity verification has not been performed on the terminal that submits the login request. Therefore, security is relatively low.